1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with various embodiments relate to an electronic device and an image storage method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of efficiently encoding an image and storing an encoding result, and an image storage method thereof.
2. Related Art
As resolution for an image to be captured is increased, and methods of capturing images having various sizes and various effects become more easily performed, storage capacity needed to store images is increased. In other words, user's demands for an image having high resolution are increasingly growing. However, there is a limit to the capacity of a storage medium (e.g., a number of images that can be stored) since the storage capacity needed for the image is also increased according to the increase of the resolution.
In particular, since electronic devices such as digital cameras or portable phones recently used are often configured with a continuous-shooting function which captures a plurality of images in a short period of time, the storage capacity needed to store an image is quickly growing.
Further, some electronic devices allow the user to capture images having various resolutions through various simple operations. Therefore, where the electronic device includes an encoder configured to encode the various resolutions at which the user may capture images, the hardware specifications of the electronic device may become insufficient.